A Moment of Pure Bliss
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: Companion piece to "I Will Never Give Up on You." After catching Sonic during the Hedgehog Carousel, Shadow knows exactly what he wants to do now that he's got the Blue Blur right where he wants him. Rated M for smut. Don't like yaoi, don't read.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a follow-up to my previous Boom Sonadow one-shot "I Will Never Give Up on You" and… it contains smut. This is pure smut.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**A Moment of Pure Bliss**

_Sonic giggled, blushing. "Well, what do you want to do now?" he asked shyly._

_Shadow silenced him with a deep kiss, licking his way into Sonic's mouth without warning. Sonic moaned, arching his back, as Shadow pulled away and started spreading hot wet kisses along his jaw._

_"Sha-Shadow…" Sonic mewled, his face flushed. His body felt warm and his mind was beginning to melt._

_Shadow smirked and got off of him, scooping his boyfriend into his arms. "Let's take this somewhere more… _private_," he growled, lightly nipping at a blue ear._

_Sonic didn't complain and just giggled, snuggling against Shadow as his boyfriend teleported away._

* * *

_**Somewhere in Hazard Jungle…**_

Shadow smirked as they arrived at their destination. Nuzzling his boyfriend, he murmured, "We're here, Blue." To the blue hedgehog snuggled against his chest.

Opening his eyes, Sonic looked around. They were inside a cave lit up with thousands of glowing blue crystals. Luminous writing from the time of the Ancients was scrawled on some sections of the cool stone walls.

"What is this place?" Sonic breathed out as Shadow set him down.

"I'm not sure. It must have been a meeting place for the Ancients." Shadow traced one of the mysterious glyphs, red eyes alit. "Or just ancient graffiti. Makes me wish I had Rose's knack for archaeology," he remarked.

Sonic chuckled as Shadow led him deeper into the cave. To his surprise, there were a few modern amenities installed within. There was a duvet set up in the corner, a battery-powered radio and a portable lamp on a small table next to it, a mini fridge, and even a few beanbag cushions scattered around the floor.

"This is where you live?" Sonic turned to Shadow, impressed.

"It's literally a man cave," Shadow joked, letting his boyfriend look around, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He could wait.

"Where'd you even get this stuff? I don't recall seeing these in your room back home," Sonic asked, inspecting the radio.

"Eggman was so grateful for my "help" during the whole League of Villains fiasco that he let me take a few things so I can make a home on the island," Shadow replied, opening the mini fridge and taking out a can of coffee beans.

"And he didn't offer you a place at his lair?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"I'd rather throw myself into a pit of Black Arms than be Eggman's roommate," Shadow deadpanned, popping a few beans into his mouth. He held out the can to Sonic in offering but the blue speedster shook his head, knowing how much Shadow loved his coffee beans.

Sonic just smiled. It was so good to be with Shadow again, and just the two of them… alone, with no one to bother them…

"So…" With half-lidded eyes, Sonic crossed the short distance between him and his boyfriend. "are we going to finish what we started outside or what?" he murmured huskily, leaning in close.

Shadow smirked, placing his coffee beans on top of the fridge. "As a matter of fact, Blue, _yes_…" he murmured, his hands moving down to grip Sonic's svelte hips. "Thank you for reminding me."

Before Sonic could say anything else, he found himself suddenly lying on his back on the duvet. Unconsciously, he let his legs spread for the biohog on top of him. Shadow grinned devilishly, one hand reaching up to caress the azure hedgehog's face. "I've missed you, Sonic," he whispered, leaning down to plant a deep kiss on Sonic's lips.

Sonic purred, hands flying up to grasp Shadow's muzzle and deepen the kiss. He felt a warm tongue lightly licking at his bottom lip and obliged, opening his mouth. A muffled moan came from the blue hedgehog's mouth as he and Shadow French-kissed. He could taste the coffee beans Shadow had eaten earlier as the black-and-red hybrid explored every crevice of his mouth.

They broke the kiss two minutes later, both hedgehogs panting and flushed. Shadow slowly removed his gloves, inhibitor rings staying on, and straddled Sonic's hips. His hands went back to caressing Sonic's face, making the Blue Blur shiver. Shadow tenderly brushed his thumb against fawn lips, purring as the hedgehog beneath him planted kisses on it. One hand left Sonic's face and traveled further down, filed claws skimming through the azure pelt as he petted Sonic's side.

"Shadow…" Sonic tilted his head back, removing his brown neckerchief and exposing his neck.

Chuckling, Shadow nuzzled his face into the blue hedgehog's neck. A soft gasp issued from Sonic's mouth as he felt the biohog's teeth nipping at his exposed neck. "Sh-Shads… _Ah!_" With a moan, Sonic unconsciously bucked his hips when Shadow delivered a particularly deep nip, a hot tongue caressing the marks.

"Feeling impatient, aren't we, Blue?" Shadow chuckled, looking down and seeing the tip of Sonic's member beginning to peek out of its sheath. He started leaving a trail of hot wet kisses down Sonic's chest to the hero's crotch.

A soft whimper escaped Sonic's lips as Shadow reached his sheath. The Ultimate Lifeform locked eyes with Sonic before giving a saucy wink and diving right in, thrusting his tongue into the heated area hard and fast.

"Nghhhhh… _Haaaah!_" Sonic gasped out, his hands gripping the duvet's soft red quilt, as his slowly hardening member poked out of its hidden pouch.

Licking his lips, Shadow licked the shaft and swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth. He hummed, ears flicking forward as Sonic gasped and moaned. Chaos, the erotic sounds the blue hedgehog was currently making were like a drug, giving him a pleasurable hot rush of adrenaline that he once thought he could only experience when he had a Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Sha-Sha-Sha…" Sonic breathed out, his mind hazy with pleasure. While his boyfriend was giving him an amazing blowjob, he busied himself with removing all the sports tape wrapped around his forearms and gloves. He tossed the tape and his gloves onto the floor then reached down to gently tug at Shadow's black quills.

Shadow looked at him with half-lidded eyes, delighting in the adorable faces Sonic made as he sucked his cock. He could feel the rock-hard organ pulsing and quivering in his mouth and knew that it was just a matter of seconds before Sonic went over the edge.

Closing his eyes, Shadow opened his mouth a little wider and _swallowed._

A loud scream ripped out of Sonic's throat as he fell headfirst into dizzying pleasure, his cock shooting warm spurts of seed into the Ultimate Lifeform's mouth. He lay on the duvet, panting and trembling, feeling like he'd just run a thousand miles, as Shadow swallowed every drop of his cum.

Releasing Sonic's member, Shadow smiled at his handiwork. "Feeling tired, Sonic?" he asked, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his wrist.

Chuckling weakly, Sonic shook his head. "No way… That was… just… a warm-up… right?" he panted, his face a delicious shade of red.

Shadow chuckled, spreading the cobalt runner's legs wider. "Oh, trust me, Blue. We're just getting started," he whispered. He snaked one hand down, feeling under a blue tail.

Sonic sucked in a breath as he felt a finger tap at his butthole, the digit testing the tight ring of muscle. He looked up at Shadow, a little nervous, and was met with fiery orbs filled with gentle passion and love.

"Shhh… Relax…" Shadow murmured, leaning down and kissing along Sonic's jawline. At the same time, his finger slowly pushed into Sonic's tight hole.

Sonic exhaled, willing his body to relax until he felt Shadow's finger go all the way in.

"You okay?" Shadow asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

"Mmmm…" Sonic blushed. "Been a while since we've done this…" he mumbled, his muzzle and ears tinted red.

Shadow chuckled, wiggling his finger around. "Let's see… Where was…" A victorious smirk formed on the biohog's face as he pressed on a small bump, and Sonic cried out, his bright green eyes rolling up to the back of his head.

"There it is," Shadow purred, tapping the azure hedgehog's prostate again and again, adding another finger inside. Scissoring them, he relished in watching Sonic shake and squirm underneath him.

Sonic moaned loudly, breath coming out in heavy pants, his royal blue fur slick with sweat. With each pump of Shadow's fingers, the azure hedgehog's back arched higher and higher off the sheets. "Shadow, p-please~" he begged, making the ebony hedgehog above him pause.

Seeing that the blue hero was close to losing it, Shadow pulled his fingers out. His own member was already hard and dripping with pre-cum, and listening to Sonic moan in pleasure was starting to drive him mad with lust. Positioning his erect member at the blue hedgehog's entrance, Shadow locked eyes with Sonic, giving the hero a soft reassuring smile before slowly pushing the tip in.

Sonic hissed at the intrusion, his walls clenching around Shadow's member, hands moving to Shadow's shoulders and pulling the ebony hedgehog down for a kiss.

Shadow groaned at the tightness and heat, willing himself to stay calm even though every inch of his being wanted to revert to his primal instincts and take his boyfriend like a wild animal. "Chaos, Sonic, you're so tight…" he grunted, rocking his hips slowly until he was fully in.

Sonic moaned, feeling like a virgin again. It felt so good to be one with Shadow in both body, mind, and soul. His Chaos Energy was practically _singing _as he and Shadow engaged in this intimate union. Shadow stayed still, leaning in to soothe him with soft kisses, allowing him to adjust. Once he got used to the feeling of being filled, Sonic rolled his hips into Shadow's, giving him permission to move.

Thrusting his hips forward, Shadow was rewarded with a deep moan from Sonic. He soon found a steady rhythm, rocking his hips back and forth, back and forth, aiming for the cobalt hero's prostate.

Sonic bucked his hips in time with the Ultimate Lifeform's thrusts, moaning out, "Ahhh… so… s-so _good_…"

Shadow growled, lifting up Sonic's legs and resting them on his shoulders, and delivered a particularly deep thrust, making the blue blur moan so loudly it echoed throughout the entire cave.

Embarrassed, Sonic covered his mouth only for Shadow to roughly pin his hands over his head. "Don't." Shadow thrust in again, savagely ramming at Sonic's prostate. "I want to hear you scream. Let me know how much you're enjoying this, Sonic," he whispered huskily, ruby eyes dark with lust.

Sonic shivered, his boyfriend's dominant nature arousing him. Another deep thrust caused him to scream Shadow's name, his green eyes glazed over with pleasure.

"Much better," Shadow purred, picking up the pace.

The cave was filled with moaning and groaning as the two hedgehogs engaged in a sensual dance, hands roaming and caressing, lips locking and tongues battling for dominance, as they lost themselves to pure carnal pleasure.

Sonic couldn't stop himself, moaning out barely coherent pleas for Shadow to fuck him harder, bits of sounds that made up his boyfriend's name, as his hips bucked wildly. Grabbing Shadow's shoulders, he pulled himself up onto Shadow's lap, surprising the Ultimate Lifeform for a brief moment before he got the hint.

Using gravity to his advantage, Shadow bounced Sonic on his lap, spearing the blue hedgehog with his cock.

"Sh-Sha-adow…" Sonic rasped, feeling the tight cord in his gut getting ready to snap. "F-fuck, Ch-Chaos, Shads! I'm so close!"

Grunting, Shadow snapped his hips faster, hands gripping Sonic so tightly that there would be bruises forming later on, and buried his face in the blue hedgehog's neck.

Another powerful thrust, aimed right at his prostate, sent Sonic over the edge. Mouth open in a silent scream, the azure hero held on to his ebony love as his body fell headfirst into a blissful orgasm.

Gasping out his boyfriend's name, Shadow let himself fall headfirst into pure pleasure, his hot seed spilling into Sonic's fluttering walls.

After that, the cave was silent save for the panting of two thoroughly spent hedgehogs.

Shadow panted, a little quieter than Sonic, and loosened his grip on blue hips. He purred and nuzzled his boyfriend, who whimpered softly as he pulled out of him. Not wanting to let go just yet, Shadow cradled Sonic in his arms, fingers gently combing through damp blue quills.

"That… was awesome…" Sonic breathed out, looking at Shadow with half-lidded eyes.

Shadow chuckled, pressing soft kisses to his muzzle. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too…" Sonic whispered, resting his head against Shadow's fluffy chest.

They stayed in each other's arms for a few more minutes before getting up to clean themselves up, and for Shadow to change the sheets. Then they lay down again, content to just cuddle together.

Sonic sighed, cuddling up to Shadow and breathing in the biohog's spicy musk. His hips and bottom ached, but it was a delicious kind of ache – an ache that reminded him of how intensely he and his boyfriend had made love.

Honestly, he wouldn't care if he went back to his place with a limp and people asked questions. As long as he could meet up with Shadow and spend time with him, either racing and sparring or doing… other stuff, he was happy.

A yawn escaped Sonic's fawn lips, prompting the cobalt speedster to ask, "Would you mind if I spend the rest of the day here?"

"Not at all." Shadow petted his sapphire quills. "But won't your friends notice you missing?" he asked.

"I can make an excuse. I just want to be with you," Sonic yawned, snuggling against Shadow's soft chest fur and closing his eyes. In just a matter of minutes, he had fallen asleep.

Shadow chuckled, loving the cute little snuffling noises Sonic made as he slept, and wrapped his arms around him. "Sweet dreams, Blue…" he whispered, closing his eyes as well, the two of them blissfully content in each other's arms.

* * *

**Well, this was a fun experiment. As always, reviews are welcome. Flames will be used to light my barbeque.**

**-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
